Lost Amnesiac
by draken14142
Summary: Freak, not a ghost... not a human... I belong to neither ghosts nor humans... I am... a halfa. Half Ghost, half Human... Pitiful right? I know it is, my name? Darren... Darren Phantom... That's the name I remember... I can't remember faces to someones name... people that I used to know. Lost, perhaps insane, and I have amnesia, cute... AFTER PP LONG AFTER PP TIMETRAVEL
1. Chapter 1

I run, faster and faster, my arms wrapped around my chest, my breath ragged, blood and glowing green blood drips from the spot where I'm holding my chest, my eyes wide, a scared, terrified look in my eyes can be easily seen, my once white and black hair, its now greenish, and red...loads of red...blood... dried... I scream in pain when a green blast of energy hits me in the back, I fall on my knees, I gasp in pain, I force myself to get up... I can't let them catch me...not again... I don't want to die... I don't want to die fully... I look around franticly, Guys In White stand behind me, guns pointed at me, I back up a bit. Where's Dad when I need him... Tears run down my face from the pain.

Dad... His favorite saying was 'All is as it should be...' Sometimes... I wish I knew my real dad... My name is Darren...Phantom... I like being called Darry... I had a friend... his name was Dan, he was cool... I broke him out of the thermos he was in... I got him to leave... God... What now... I was captured by the GiW... After I hid my staff... The one I took from my dad when we were attacked... I remember Flaming white hair... red eyes, snake toungue, blue skin... red eyes... and a cape... that's who I gave the staff to... to hide it... Funny how I can't remember faces to the names... I find a lot of things funny...

I one day heard them say that I must be related to someone named Danny Phantom... or was it Fenton... no...it was both... _White hair, messy, green eyes, kind smile, "Darry, come to daddy, come on, that's it! Oof! Good thing I caught you, otherwise, you would have gotten a booboo wouldn't you have Darry?" Black and white HAZMAT suite... ghostly white letter 'D' with a 'P' in it... white gloves...white shoes..._

_Black hair...blue eyes... fatherly kind smile... white shirt...red trimmings on the sleeves... on the neck part... on the bottom part...red oval... "Darry! NO! PLASMIUS! YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!" _I wince at the voices in my head.

Suddenly, a portal, clock hands... the portal opens up, My eyes widen, I start to stumble to it, I scream in pain when something hits me in my back, I get sent flying, right into the portal, I smile faintly, even though I'm in pain... I'm finally free... Free from them... Those were my last thoughts too... right as I black out, I see a prison near me... a white figure floating to me, other ghost following him...

* * *

Its been nearly six hours, nearly six hours ago, he had found a boy, no... ghost... or in-between... a halfa, floating near his prison... blood and ectoplasm floating near him, of course Walker was shocked at this finding, there were was supposedly only TWO halfas... Plasmius and one other, maybe this is the other? No... it couldn't be anyhow... he heard that the other had pure white hair as a ghost, pure neon toxic green eyes as well... in human form, black hair, blue eyes.

A soft moan of pain can be heard, Walker looks at the boy on the bed, he sighs softly, who ever would hurt...no... dissect someone... for fun... abuse someone for fun as well... they are the real ones who deserve to die... to be in jail... "Poor kid..." Walker looks at the boy, his eyes widen when he sees the boy open his eyes, forcing himself to sit up, he looks at Walker, Walker notices the dead mismatched eyes, one a dull green... the other, a dull blue... Walker closes his eyes and sighs again.

Darry..." Walker opens his eyes and stares at the boy now, the boy coughs a bit.

"What was that?" Walker asks the boy, wondering why he said that one word.

"Darry... that's my name... "

* * *

**Six months later, Darry's point of view!**

Its been six months since Old man Walker found, and saved me...I have a family now... I can't remember if I had one before... I have GranGran, she's the Lunch Lady, she's really nice to me, then there's Uncle Boxy, He's funny and fun to be around, I think he likes Granny, Uncle Technus, he blathers about a lot of things, and screams out his name, and plans... long winded intros too... then, there's Skulker, he's like an older brother, or a cousin, Johnny and Kitty, cousins, Johnny is more like a brother, Kitty is more like a mother, she acts like one a lot around me and a ghost called Youngblood, he's like a little annoying brother that never will grow up... then, there's Ember! She's the one I like the most, she understands me, she's great at singing, she says I'm really good too! She's like a big sister, who helps cheer me up when I'm sad because I can't remember anything about my past, lets not forget Shadow, he can talk too, he just hates to talk around Kitty or Johnny, but Shadow and I get along really well, so he talks to me and all, he can shift into any kind of animal, but they are always black and all, but I really like that, we cause a lot of trouble. Walker is more like a Dad or a uncle who is obessed with rules, haha.

Walker had just came in his office, I had been messing with his stuff, mostly his rule book, I look up at him, eyes wide, knowing I just got caught.

"Um... Hey Walker... heh?" Walker glares a bit at me, he walks up to me as if he's going to hurt me, however, he just ruffles my hair. "Hey! Not the Hair! Not the hair!" I get up and glare pouting as I try to fix my hair.

"I wouldn't mess with your hair and all if you would just stay out of my stuff, its against the rules to mess with my stuff.." I smile sheepishly at this. "Anyways kid, scat now, a new prisoner is showing up in a few minutes..." I notice a box floating next to him, my eyes widen, I go to grab it, but my hand is smacked away. "No touching the real world item..." The door to his office opens, in comes some guards, carrying a teenager, they cuff him to the chair inform of Walker's chair, I blink and look at him, I go to poke him, however, I hear a moan of pain from him as he starts to wake up, I do the smart thing and turn invisible, and hide behind Walker's desk, about six minutes later, the boy is taken away and thrown into a cell.

* * *

**Lunch 12:32 PM**

I smile as I walk out of my room and I look arounfd, I see that boy in line, I smile more now at this, I grab a tray, I get in line, some of the ghosts somewhat happily greet me, soon, I hear the boy shout out, and trip on the ground, at this, I drop my tray and run up to him, GranGran seems to glare at the boy, however her eyes soften when she sees me, I notice Skulker walks up to us, he blinks when he sees me behind the ghost boy, I pick the boy up from under his arpits, I drag him to his feet. Damn... how much does this kid eat? Not enough, he's lighter that a toothpick for all I know... I decide to talk to him. "You okay, I think you fell pretty hard kid..." The boy blinks when I talk to him, I let him go, just for him to turn around and blink, staring at me blankly.

"Huh, who are... Gah! Skulker?! Why are all of my enemies here?!" I laugh a bit and streatch, hearing a satisfying pop from my joints.

I sick a finger in one of my ears, trying to get rid of the ringing in that ear. "You must be the whelp... Ghost boy right? Well, to answer your question, your in Ol' man Walker's jail, all ghosts who broke some rule is in this jail, almost every ghost has been here at least... maybe four to seven times, some even more times that I can count... Right Skulker?" Skulker nods a bit, until he gets the 'hidden' message.

"HEY! Shut it! You stupid whelp! I swear, you are worse than the halfa..." The boy blinks a bit at this, he back up, just to bump into the Box Ghost, he jumps a bit, I roll my eyes at Skulker.

"Least I'm not in and out of here again and again like you, then again, I've never broke rule that would harm anyone... Anyhow, Ghost boy, why are you here?" The ghost boy now looks at me, he has sheepish smile.

"Well... I sorta blasted a present my Dad got my mom for their anniversary...that Dad forgets every year... and... well... I think ... my parents might end up splitting up because of this whole mess..." I blink, then I remember the present in Walker's office I laugh a bit at this, I snicker even more just thinking about this. "What are you laughing at?! It's not funny!" I glance at the Ghost boy, and my snickering is renewed.

"Heheheh...Jailbreak..." Skulker blinks when he hears me say this, as does the Ghost boy.

"What did you say Darry?" I glance at Sulker, I cough into my fist, trying to look profesonal, I straighten up.

"That easy, I said, JailBrake, meaning, get out early, fight the gaurds, steal that present back you know, I would rather not get on Walker's bad side... _(Worthless child... Stupid ghost! You're not a ghost... not a human... so just what are you...a freak? Why, of course you don't belong to neither humans... nor ghosts... your some creepy little child with creepy powers... just like the ghost boy... You don't deserve to breath our air.)_ I wince a bit as I hear a oh so kind wait... no... cruel... cold voices, probably the GiW...

* * *

**Later that day, Darry's room**

"JAILBRAKE! QUICK SEAL THE EXITS" I smirk a bit at this, My room is right next to Ol' man Walker's office, I figure that Ghost boy will probably be showing up, I look at the present in my arms, Oh why yes, I took this from Walker's room, just for fun, I know its the real one too... Footsteps coming closer to my room, I hear a door open, I laugh a bit, I'm almost sideswiped by a real world object with kids in it, I stare at them blankly.

"What the...? Why are humans here?" The black haired girl stares at me, I wince a bit as I back up, I smile at them. "If you are looking for Walker and the Ghost boy, I think they are fighting in the next ro-" I get cut off when a black haired boy walks through the wall, he looks around the room, sees the real world object, and then sees me, holding the present. I stare at him as he takes the real world object from me.

"Thanks for holding on to this... Darry?" I back up a bit, I wince as more voices flood through my head.

_"Yes! Finally, I will have the half ghost son I always wanted, After Daniel's countless rejections... I now have you... Child...no... Darren Fenton... no wait... Darren...Masters." An evil laugh is heard._

_"Vlad?! I thought you were still in space somewhere..." "Darry! damn it! Leave Darry alone Fruit Loop!"_

I back up to the wall, to my shock, I start falling through it, my eyes widen in shock. But... Only real world things can phase through things here! No no no no! I'm ghost! I have ghost powers... Wait...not a ghost not a human... Halfa...

I feel someone grab my hand, pulling me back into my room, I fall on the floor, just scared, I see red and white shoes... the same shoes that boy had. "I didn't know you were human..." I look at him, I register that he has the same facial structure and hair style as Ghost Boy... Oh...

"Danny! Hurry up! We need to hurry up and get back to Fenton Works! Then get the present to your dad, so hurry up!" I look at the black haired girl who said that, I stare into her eyes... I feel like I saw her before... but... it wasn't here... how is that possible anyhow... Oh well... Danny, yeah, that's the ghost boy... He looks at me.

"Come on Darry, Lets get out of here!" Out of the corner of my vision, I see Shadow appear, I smile a bit. Maybe Johnny is making Shadow watch me for a while Yeah... Probably... Shadow lunges at me, Danny and his friends were too slow, Danny shouts out at me to move, I don't I do the opposite, holding my arms out like an idiot, Shadow goes right through me, right into my shadow, a brief pain is felt, but its nothing like I felt before, not really hurting me.

Danny's eyes widen when he realizes Shadow never really trying to hurt me... but, he worries a bit. "Hurry up... We have to scat before Walker gets here!" I blink at this, I put my hands down, I nod a little, my body going into auto pilot, I get on the real world object, I smile a bit, I don't notice the brief worried glances the three high-schoolers exchange, I sit in the back seat, I just watch as Walker's prison slowly becomes smaller and smaller.

* * *

I blink as I find myself standing outside a house, I stare at the sign on it... Fenton Works... I wince a bit, I back up from the building, I look at Danny, he said he would talk his parents into letting me stay with them... if not... Sam, the girl, said that she could convince her parents on letting me live with them. Funny if you ask me.

I feel a hand find its way on my shoulder, I look at Danny in the eyes, I try to back away. _(Freak... Worthless... We'll allow you to live your afterlife... until you become obsolete... Stupid thing! Do as you are told... Ignorant, weak, useless, stupid..._ Ghost...)I wince as the voices get a little louder... Why won't they leave me alone?!

Danny looks at me worried. Oh, did I forget to say, its been a few weeks since I left the Ghost Zone? Turns out Danny's parents weren't getting a divorce... His mom went to his aunt's house and threw a party for her tenth anniversary of her being divorced...

I back away from Danny, however... I bump into something... I freeze up, There goes the universe! Fucking my life up even more... I turn my head to see who I bumped into... It was a women, she had a blue... maybe a teal jumpsuit on... HAZMAT suit... Wait... how do I know its a HAZMAT suit...

"Danny! Who is your new friend?" I jump a bit at her voice,, Why am I so twitchy around people? Danny smiles nervously as he grabs my hand, he pulls me towards him, I stumble a bit, I don't fall though, Thank Pairah Dark for that!

"Mom, this is Darry, he... well..." Danny looks at me and looks back at his mother. "He needs a place to stay... He has no where to go mom..." I then turn my full body to Danny's mother, she gasps a bit as she notices something, maybe it was either she noticing something... or shocked that I have nowhere to go... Maybe both!

"Danny, this boy and you look... so alike... If I wasn't your own mother and didn't know better... I would say... That he was your twin!" I wince a bit at this, I don't know why... "As for him staying... I'm afraid we don't have enough room..." I look at her and smile softly, I start to fiddle with the neon green tie I'm wearing... OH! I forgot to say that I'm wearing a suit, its pure white, the shoes are black, the tie is green, I don't know why though... its weird...

* * *

I look at Sam, Danny had called her, now am, She's dragging me to her house... to meet herr parents... I feel like this is going to be a real... living...breathing...hell. I blink at Sam when she snickers.

"You got that part right Darry..." I blink and stare at her. "Oh, you mumbled a bit and I heard that last comment." I look away, blushing a bit, we finally get to her door, I gulp as she opens the door... she walks in, a few minutes later, she shows back up, I freeze up when I see three people behind her, I'm guessing they are her Mother, Father and Grandmother...

I'm doomed... I seem to shrink at the look Sam's parents give me, I look at the ground and suddenly, bow to them a bit, surprising Sam, and her family I guess.

Here I go... I'm probably the lamb... and I'm entering the lion's den... That's all I think as Sam's drags me inside, right into the living room to properly meet her parents. Fucking hell...

* * *

**POOR DARRY! HAHA! He's screwed if I may say so myself... XD **

**Darry: Why... Why me?**

**Draken: Because, you are my oc... :) good luck with Sam's parents! MWHAHAH!**

**Darry:...Someone... help me...**

**Draken: Alright people! PLEASE REVIEW! I was working on this, even though I shouldn't be really doing anything after yesterday... Please...please review...**


	2. AN 1

** Okay... Guys, my laptop won't let me on the internet anymore, and the charger for my tablet is fried... I had to sneak up on my mom's PC to get on... All stories will have VERY slow updates =, I have a second and third laptop as well, one needs a new screen and charger while the other one's charger port is screwed and its keybord is crap... So yeah, very slow updates for a little bit... sorry guys...**


	3. Chapter 3

ITS BACK! AND WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TME! THE SOPA IS BACK AND WE NEED 100,000 SIGNATURES! WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH ! WE NEED TO TELL EVERYONE ABOUT THIS! YOU HAVE TO HELP! OR FANFICTION IS BEING SHUT DOWN! WE NEED A LOT OF SIGNATURES BEFORE 19TH OF THIS MONTH! HELP U WIN THIS TO KEEP FANFICTION UP! 


End file.
